Talk:Shelly/@comment-34552337-20190505233319
Didn't exactly know where to post this, so let's just do it here on the starter Brawler's page: flavor texts for all the Brawlers like those that were removed, such as Pam's or Thiccochet's. Shelly A scrappy young woman who was raised in Anarchy Canyon, Shelly caught wind of this "Brawling" thing and decided it was worth a shot. Armed with only her mom's trusty boomstick, she decided to go out and make a niche for herself. Nita Raised in the woods by Big Baby Bear, Nita got lost one fateful day and wandered onto the battlefield. Now she fights like a wild animal and calls on the spirit of her "mom" in the hopes that she can get back to her cozy cave. Colt A relative of the Junkers who was once the "sheriff" of Anarchy Canyon, but after the brawling started, his title became meaningless. Now he leaps into the fray with his trusty two pistols, futilely fighting to bring back order where there is none. Bull The leader of a gang of street thugs from a big city, the North Half Horns. Bull was brought here by someone who owes money to the Horns and is now a Brawler, and will stop at nothing to bring them down. Jessie The youngest of the Junker family and also possibly the smartest, building her trusty energy gun at three. She heard of a rare power source being found in Anarchy Canyon, which was just what she needed for her latest gadget, but she didn't know she'd have to fight her way to it! Brock Brock inherited his Rockin' Rocket launcher from his dad and is training in Anarchy Canyon to be just as good as him. He's an avid gamer in his spare time, which sorta bleeds into his Brawling regime, AKA he starts squawking about how you cheated. Dyna-Mike Dyna-Mike was minding his own business in the caves one day, when suddenly, someone's attack caused a cave-in! He now searches for the Brawler that caused the cave in and hopes to blow them off the face of the earth. Bo Bo is a member of a peaceful Native American tribe that used to live in Anarchy Canyon before the brawling started. Now he wields the chief's magical bow and gets help from his eagle familiar to avenge his tribe. Barley The Rolling Rumble is a popular place for Brawlers to get victory drinks after a hard day's battle. But Barley has a special way of keeping tabs; if a customer can't pay for a drink, they battle for it! Poco Poco was a young man who had great talent as a musician, until he died. But he was brought back to life as a skeleton on Dia de las Muertos, and now he travels Anarchy Canyon to help Brawlers feel the power of music! Rosa Rosa is an esteemed botanist who takes up boxing in her spare time. After she managed to create a sentient plant, who she named Nightshade, the two fought to the top of the heavyweight league and are in Anarchy Canyon to train in the off-season. Carl This nerdy Geolo-bot 300 kept getting his readings messed up by all the racket the other Brawlers were making. So he exited the cave with his trusty pickaxe to hopefully shut everyone up once and for all. Penny A cunning young sailor known for being an enormous prankster, her ship docked just a few miles from Anarchy Canyon. So while her superiors were doing business, she decided to join the fight to see how many Brawlers she could sucker! Piper This southern celebrity decided Anarchy Canyon was the perfect place for a vacation. Until she saw the madness that goes on here. Luckily she has a rifle hidden in her umbrella, normally to protect her from paparazzi, but this seems like just as good a situation as any! Mortis A distant relative of the Junkers, Mortis used to have to fear the light after getting bitten by a vampire, but he invented a special sunscreen. Now he can go out into the sun without fear, and help out his family in the Brawling scene while he's at it! Tara This fortune teller has never shown her face to anyone, as she says it's bad luck. She gained mystic powers after years of training, and hopes to use her future sight to become the ultimate Brawler. Gene After a magic lamp was unearthed from a Gem mine, Gene appeared soon after! The magical power in Anarchy Canyon just barely isn't enough for him to return to his home in a faraway desert, but for now, he's happy lending a hand to Brawlers and granting a wish if they best him in battle. Crow A member of a notorious biker gang from a big city, the South Half Boids, bitter rivals of the North Half Horns. Crow was flying after a debtor when he met Bull in Anarchy Canyon, and the two reluctantly teamed up to score a victory for their gangs. Leon Leon practiced the art of ninjutsu on a faraway mountain, but his sensei was kidnapped, and the ransom note said he was being held in Anarchy Canyon. Now he's tracking down his assailant, and tries to teach the other Brawlers some of his ways as he does so. Spike Another one of Rosa's experiments, Spike follows the maxim of "you keep to yours and I'll keep to mine." Unfortunately, he learned the hard way that the others don't adhere to this a few days after he sprouted, and now he's trying to thorn up everything to get everyone else to leave him alone for five seconds.